


Almost Morning

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Pre-Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Sharing space and energy like this was something Leo felt they should always do.





	Almost Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

The blaring phone jarred her out of sleep. It was dark in the bedroom; her wildly flailing arms sent a few things falling to the floor. Reaching for the lamp, Devlin squinted as she grabbed the phone from the floor. She scowled when her eyes registered the broken teacup.

“Hello.”

“Oh God, did I wake you?”

“Mmm, yeah. Leo? What time is it?”

“I honestly don’t know. I'm so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Hold on, OK? Don’t hang up, just hold on.”

Devlin put the phone down and did a long stretch. She ran her hand over her face a few times before looking at the alarm clock. It was 1:19am. Earlier than she thought but still way past her bedtime.

“Leo? Are you there?”

“Yeah. Damn, you were really asleep weren’t you?”

“I tend to do that after one in the morning. What's the matter darling?”

“I can't sleep. We’re doing the press conference tomorrow at eleven.”

“What? State of the Union is tomorrow. When did you find out about this? Why are you just now telling me?”

“Everything is happening right now and I have hardly had time to breathe. The President is sick and I am not even sure he is going to be able to stand long enough to give the speech. The situation in India and Pakistan is escalating. It’s too much sometimes and I…”

“Its OK Leo.”

“It is not OK. It is not fucking OK.” He was silent for a while on the other end of the phone. Devlin heard him take a deep breath and she knew he was lighting a cigarette. One would do her good right now but her pack was downstairs in the kitchen. “I'm sorry honey. What right do I have to snap at you? I didn’t wake you at this hour to be cruel.”

“You're just upset. I'm not going to take it personally, now is not the time to be bent out of shape about silly things. We should be together Leo…you shouldn’t go through this time alone.”

“We can't be.” He replied. “I want to be so angry that I can't be with you right now because I need you Devlin. I really need you.”

“Oh God.” She ran her hand over her face again but this time it was to try to stop the tears. She was unsuccessful. “I love you and we’ll be together as soon as possible. I know that might not be enough but it may be all we have tonight.”

“Could I maybe come over Dev? I just want to hold you…I don’t want to be alone. The walls are crashing in around me and I am trying to hold them up with my bare hands.”

“How would you get here?” she asked.

“I have a car service. I can get anywhere I want to. I just don’t want the girls to be uncomfortable about any of this.”

The twins had to go to school in the morning and had been in bed since ten o’clock. Devlin knew that Leo never wanted to girls to feel as if he was always around, whether they liked him or not. She understood to a point but tonight was different. He was about to be pushed from the edge of a cliff and her daughters’ feelings were first in his mind. Maybe it was just a distraction but it was very hard not to love a man for that.

“Just come Leo, please. You're hurting and my girls would like nothing better than to throw their arms around you if they could. I will do it for them.”

“If you're stuck with me I don’t know how much sleep you will get tonight.”

“I don’t care; I’ll make cocoa. Be careful because I think it is starting to rain.”

“You're amazing.”

“No, I just love you.”

“I love you too Dev. See you in a little while.”

She hung up the phone. Climbing out of bed, Devlin was careful about the glass on the floor. The teacup had broken into five pieces that she quickly put in the trashcan. She made her way to the bathroom, rinsing out her mouth and splashing cold water on her face. She took a Simply Red CD from the shelf and left the room.

She did a quick check on Colleen and Alicia; sure enough, they were both asleep. The back stairway took her into the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and took the cocoa from the top cabinet. Devlin turned on the soft standing lamp in the den. She slid the music into the CD player, lighting two candles on the end tables. The scent was Midsummer’s Night and it was quite soothing though she was not at all sure what it was supposed to smell like. She felt in when Leo’s car pulled into the driveway. For a moment, it made her pause but she quickly got herself together and went to the front door.

Leo sat in the backseat of the Lincoln Towncar for a few extra moments. When the driver opened the door, he took a deep breath and stepped out. He was carrying a suit bag over his arm and a bag of toiletries in his hand. He could see Devlin in her doorway; it brought a calm over him that he never thought would be possible tonight.

“Lewis will be here to pick you up at six in the morning, Mr. McGarry.” The driver said. He held the umbrella over Leo’s head the length of the driveway to the porch.

“Push that back to 6:30 please.”

“Yes sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Leo walked into the house and Devlin closed the door.

“I'm really sorry to…”

“Stop apologizing to me; we both want you here. Come relax in the den while I get the cocoa.”

He followed her into the room, threw down what he was carrying and practically collapsed on the couch. Devlin excused herself, returning to the kitchen. Leo kicked off his shoes first and then pulled his sweatshirt over his head. He was mentally and physically exhausted. He knew he had the strength to do what needed to be done tomorrow but wondered how much of him would be left when it was over.

Devlin could tell he was asleep from the way his body relaxed against the arm of the couch. She put the tray softly onto the table, sitting down and putting her hand over his heart. Leo opened his eyes.

“You dozed off.” She said.

“I feel better just knowing you're close.”

“Do you want cocoa or do you want to sleep?”

“I just want to hold you for a few minutes.”

Devlin relaxed in his arms, sliding back on the couch with him. For a while, they just breathed. Sharing space and energy like this was something Leo felt they should always do. Hell, he was able to relax enough to close his eyes just knowing she was there. That was a powerful thing.

“The President is still sick and I want to strangle Lord John Marbury.” Leo mumbled. “He seems to think my name is Gerald.”

“Gerald?” Devlin laughed. “Where would he get that idea?”

“Who even knows, the man is certifiable. I told the President not to ask him to come but he is the expert and we are…”

“Stop it.” her hand went on his chest again. “We shouldn’t talk of work now. In about four hours, you will be at the White House to face another grueling day. Right now, you do not need to focus on that.”

“What should I focus on?”

“Me; us. Lying here in each other’s arms. We are far away from tomorrow’s obligations. Just you and I, the candlelight, the warmth, wrapped in our love like a security blanket.”

“Mmm, that’s nice. How do you do that?”

“Shh, don’t talk Leo. Just relax…relax.”

Devlin stroked his chest and stomach in a pattern until she heard his breathing change. It did not take long for him to slip into sleep though she did not know how deep it was. She shifted her weight on the couch, careful not to wake him, so that she was holding him. Leo turned a bit and rested his head on her breast. Devlin began to stroke his hair as she had his chest. It seemed to calm him even more.

“No one is going to hurt you as long as I have something to say about it.” she whispered. “I will take care of you because I love you. Sometimes you tend to forget little things like food and sleep; I'm here to remind you.” She kissed his forehead. “You will be fine tomorrow. You will be brave, articulate, and strong. Someone will be helped because of your experience. The people who love you will stand up with you and the people who want to bring you down will not succeed. I promise.”

Leo stirred in her arms. He tilted his chin up and captured Devlin in a passionate kiss. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his back.

“Leo…”

“I love you honey, let me show you.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Please…I need you.”

As if she could resist him. As if the girls waking up at this ungodly hour was a real concern. The pleading in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. How long had it been since anyone took care of him? He did need her and she was going to be there. This was about much more than the act of sex. Leo needed to be filled; the emptiness inside both frightened and incensed him. 

Devlin climbed from the couch and slid the den doors closed. It was better to be safe than sorry. She took a blanket from one of the chairs, lying down on the couch again and wrapping it around them. She surrendered to him. She let Leo heal himself with the help of her body and her soul. They were both naked quickly, their bodies never failing to create a riptide of emotions when they came together.

“Leo, yes love, yes, oh God.”

Their lovemaking was intense. She felt him so deep inside of her that she could not help but cry out. They clung to each other, Leo repeatedly driving in and out of her trembling body with the last of his strength. He murmured into her hair how much he loved her, needed her, and wanted her in his life. He also apologized for bringing all of the baggage that he carried. Devlin consoled him by stroking his face, mouthing her words of love. They both shuddered at the same time.

“Ohhh Devlin. Oh sweet lord.”

Leo’s forehead rested on her chest as they recovered. For a moment Devlin thought he might be crying. She was not sure but she comforted him anyway. Drained, he fell back onto the couch and this time really fell asleep. Devlin kissed his cheek and whispered goodnight. She got up from the couch, quickly redressing. The candles were blown out but she left the music on. In the kitchen adding some heat to her cocoa, she lit a cigarette. 

Devlin wanted to be with Leo later today for the press conference. She knew that wasn’t possible but she wanted it. At least it would all be over by the afternoon. Leo had to reveal his darkest secret in front of millions of ravenous late morning viewers. It would take about 15 minutes. She knew the press was not going to be allowed to ask questions. He would step down from the podium, put his dignity back in his breast pocket, and prepare the President of the United States for the State of the Union.

He didn’t even get to come first in his life on this day. It was crazy, and a little bit sad. The microwave clock said 2:50 as Devlin sipped her cocoa. She put out her cigarette, returning to the den. Curled up in a chair, wrapped in another blanket, she watched over Leo as he slept. He would come first for her right now in this moment. They still had a few hours left until morning. Devlin had no way of knowing but she prayed his dreams were peaceful.

***


End file.
